Ghostly Magic
by heavencalley234
Summary: No TUE or PP. Danny was sent to Iridium High as an exchange student for a year. Although he leaves behind the ghost zone what magic will unfold when he finds out there are witches among the students. (to avoid confusion Danny F. Danny and Daniel M Daniel)
1. Chapter 1

Danny walks up to his new school.

"I'm finally here" Danny says to himself.

"I just hope it won't be like last year" Danny shakes his head

"Whatever, just focus on the present not the past." Danny takes another deep breath of crisp autumn air and slowly walks inside the school. Meanwhile Emma Alanzo is sitting in the office she was called down because there was a new student joining her class and her father Princible Alanzo wanted Emma to show them around. Once Danny had entered the shool he walked into the main office and waited for his name to be called. As he walks in an elderly woman on the phone points Danny to an empty chair. Not too long after Danny sits down Princible Alanzo walks up to him.

"You're Danny right?" he asked. Danny nodded.

"I'm Mr. Alanzo, the principle here at Iridium High, please come into my office." Danny follows into a small room.

"Please have a seat." walked over to his desk and picked up a folder. Danny sat down next to a girl with long black hair.

"This is for you." Princible Alanzo says as he handed Danny a tan folder. Danny takes the folder and looks inside.

"In here you will find your schedule, locker number, locker combination and a few other useful things." As finished the schedule he looked to the girl beside Danny.

"This is my daughter Emma she will be showing you around". Emma stood up with Danny

"you two should probobly get going you don't want to be late" Princible Alanzo said tapping his watch.

"ok lets go Danny, bye dad I mean Princible Alanzo" Emma said before heading out the door.

sorry for the short chapter but the next ones will be longer

until then

bai :3


	2. Chapter 2

Before I continue this story there is no Deigo x Maddie so please don't hate me for not shipping them in this but there is Emma x Daniel but as usual Maddie doesn't like it so yeah anyway lets continue with the story :D

The bell rings for first period Emma and Danny walk into the classroom together. Emma sits with her best friend Andi while Danny sits infront of them.

"who's the new guy?" Andi whispered to Emma

"His name is Danny" Emma whispered back. The hexoren in Andi's bag starts to act weird. Andi takes the hex out of her bag.

"whats wrong hex?" Andi asks. The hex flies for Danny and hits him in the back of the head. Danny turns around to Andi.

"sorry" Andi said as she quickly picked up the hex and sat back down. She and Emma looked at eachother what was that about?

-Time Skip-

The teacher walks into the classroom.

"Alright class settle down, I have an announcement to make" he announced.

"We have a new student joining us today." The teacher looked at Danny.

"Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?."

Danny took a deep breath he wasn't all that good with public speaking.

"Hi my name is Danny, I'm new here and I hope we can get along." Danny smiled at the students.

"Okay Danny why don't you sit with Maddie over there" the teacher said while pointing to an empty chair beside the head panther. As Danny walks to his desk a lot of the girls looked at him and sighed. Danny ran a hand through his raven black hair obviously feeling uncomfortable. Great, just what I needed Danny thought to himself. When he sits down he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. Danny looks at a boy behind him guessing he was the one who had tapped him.

"So you're Danny and you're new here right?" the boy asked. Danny nodded his head.

"I'm Daniel." For most of the class Danny and Daniel chatted about many things like video games, music, TV and other boy stuff. The bell rings indicating class change. As everyone starts to leave Maddie gets up with Katie and Sophie by her side. Sophie looked as if she was thinking hard about something.

"So now we have two Danny's in the school?" Sophie asked Maddie.

"you're right Sophie and I have a perfect plan for both of them".

-its now lunch time-

Danny was getting his wallet from his locker when Daniel walked up to him with another boy. "Hey Danny this is my friend Deigo and we are part of the sharks and we were wondering if you were interested in trying out for the team".

"What are the sharks?" Danny asked.

"The sharks are the Iridium High swim team" Deigo answered.

"Oh okay then, maybe I will try out" Danny shrugged.

"Cool see you around then" Daniel and Deigo headed for the cafeteria. Danny was about to do the same when the panthers walked up to him.

"Hi Danny, want to come eat with us?" Maddie asked a little too sweetly.

"Sure why not, its not like I have any real friends in this school. When Danny turned around to close his locker Maddie quickly whispered a spell

" _casting this spell is as easy as 123 the only one you will fall in love with is me."_ The spell hit Danny but he wasn't affected by it. Maddie tried a few more times but it didn't work. Why isn't this working Maddie thought a little frustrated by this. Maddie heard her phone ding, she took her phone out of her book bag and saw that Gigi had texted her. She probobly want to know any juicy information about when I went to see the red carpet last night. "Panthers lets go" Maddie said snapping her fingers, as Maddie walked away she began to think that was weird my spells never failed to work on people. Little did Maddie know there was far more to the story than that

Sorry I just love to end things like this I will try and put up chapter 3 today but if I cant it will be up tomorrow

Bye for now :3


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry if my chapters seem short I have writers block :_: and I have school stuff to do and yeahhhh. (btw sorry that I didn't put this in early but Danny is staying with his grandparents while he is going to Iridium high) onto the story!

Danny wakes up and crawls out of a sleeping bag. He had slept over at Daniels for the night. He looks over at Daniel who has pudding or something on his face. Danny walks over to him and shakes him awake. Daniel wakes up and rubs his eyes.

"What time is it?" Daniel asks rubbing his eyes. Danny looks at the digital clock sitting on Daniel's desk.

"it's 7:20" Danny answered. Daniel quickly gets out of his sleeping bag.

"were going to be late" said Daniel before running into the bathroom to shave. As soon as Daniel enters he runs out of the bathroom.

"T3!" Daniel shouts as his younger siblings pop out from behind a couch. Daniel tries to catch them but the run away. Daniel goes back into the bathroom and washes the pudding off of his face. Danny wants to ask Daniel who the T3 are but he decided not to since Daniel seemed a little agitated.

As Danny was getting ready for school he got a text from Sam. He smiled they have been together for 1 month now. Danny read the text _hey how's it been you didn't text me since you transferred._ Danny unlocked his phone and texted her back. _Everything is fine you don't have to worry about anything._ Almost as soon as he sent the text Sam texted him back. _Ok good btw I have a surprise for you but I'm not going to tell you._ As Danny walked to school he wondered what the surprise was.

-Time Skip-

Danny was in his first class of the day when the principle came on the intercom. _Danny Fenton to the principle's office please Danny Fenton to the principle's office thank you._ Danny got up and walked down to the principles office.

"I hope I'm not in trouble" he said siad to himself. Danny was a few feet away from the office when Sam texted him. _Ready for the surprise?_ Danny read the text over a few times and didn't think it was true but the possibility of it happening made Danny walk faster. Almost as soon as he entered the office Principle Alanzo waved him in.

"Danny I know that you just started here but I would like you to show a new student around, she just went to put her things in her locker she will be back in a few minutes." Danny nodded and sat down in a chair. Sure enough the new student walked in the office moments later and the new student was none other than Sam Manson


End file.
